When The Ice Melts
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Okay, first... I have decided to do something SIMILAR to yaoi, but not exactly, it will tell you in the story. A new enemy has risen and has fell for Jack! Now he wants to take the teen for himself!... But not if Jacob has anything to say about it! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS! Rated T because I'm cautious!


When The Ice Melts ch.1

**ME: Hey, um... Remember when I told you guys that I did do yaoi?... Well I have decided to do something SIMILAR to yaoi, but not exactly the real deal. Just saying it's some guy being perverted with our poor Jack, but Jack isn't willing to cooperate**

**JACK: What!? That's gross!**

**ME: Shut it Jack, or I WILL make this WORSE than it has to be**

**JACOB: Now I do not like some PERV harassing my baby brother... Without ME saying anything about it (Eyes glow)**

**ME: Okay... Let's start!**

* * *

Jacob chased Jack around the work shop that filled with their laughter. The way his little brother looked... Innocent... Good hearted... And pure. Something Jacob was absolutely determined to protect as being an older brother. Jack didn't know why Jacob was such a mommas bird, cause come on! He never even thought about falling in love ith anyone! Love as sick and cruel and Jack did not want _anything _to do with it.

He's only fourteen for Christ's sake!... Well, three hundred fourteen- but he's too young! And he will like to keep it that way. There as a sudden crash from the globe room and the two brothers were alerted."What was that?," Jack asked."I don't know," Jacob, said: his hands glowing with blue energy. Both Guardians went in the globe room to see a shocking scene. North's yetis were fighting men of flame and North alone was fighting a boy, the age of Jacob with black hair that shot forward in jags, blood red eyes, a scythe with a red blade, and black clothing.

Immediately, Jacob and Jack joined the battle. Jacob reached in his waist belt and pulled out one dagger of ice out of twelve and shot it directly at North opponent's shoulder. The fiery male hissed in anger and shot fire at North- sending the Cossack back and surprisingly, with no burn mark... Just pain."_North!," _Jack cried and ran to the fatherly-figure he treated the man like. The main enemy caught sight of the winter Guardian and his eyes seemed to like what they saw. In fact, they were too dazed upon Jack, that he didn't notice Jacob coming in with a sucker-punch until it was too late.

"Keep those eyes off my brother or I'll knock them out!," the Guardian of bravery(Jacob) growled. The enemy spat out blood and stood with a dark chuckle."Maybe I should introduce myself," he began, "I am Derek... The EX-summer spirit," he exclaimed. North, Jack, and Jacob held defense mode cautiously."Vhy are you here?," North demanded. _Derek _shrugged.

"I _was _going to kill every single one of you Guardians... But then my eye caught someone rather... Attractive," he purred, gazing directly at Jack. Jack perked up in shock and could not stop a light blue color shooting across his face. Jacob -being a protective brother- knew _exactly _what Derek was saying and held the tip inches away from the enemy's face."Like I said," he growled, "Keep your _freakin _eyes off him." Derek did not like this and knocked the dagger out of Jacob's hand with his scythe. Before Derek could completely decapitate Jacob, the Guardian thought fast and ducked, came back up and knocked the scythe down also.

It came to a physical battle and Jack was stopped by North from coming in to help his big brother. Jacob dodged Derek's punches and kicked him, only to have Derek block it with his leg. The Guardian of bravery back-flipped from the enemy's frontwards kick and lifted a chair and brought it down, missing Derek just a bit and braking the furniture on the floor.

"Come on Guardian!," Derek chuckled, "I gave that cute little brother of yours a compliment... Maybe I should give him _more."_ Jack felt shivers run up his spine at the tease, but never showed.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves!," Jacob growled, punching the other in the gut. Derek rubbed his chin and looked at Jacob in fury. "Alright then... Let see when the ice _melts_," he hissed. The summer spirit's eyes filled with red flames and hands as well, but Jacob didn't even flinch. Instead, he said, "Can't promise you'll _succeed." _His eyes glowed a neon blue along with his hands also. Jack's eyes widened for he too has tried to do this trick called the _winter movement _like Jacob, but failed miserably.

The opposite season spirits clashed with a streak of light filling the room. Blue light eyes met with red bright eyes and that is when powers bursted everywhere, destroying everything. It didn't last long with Derek getting tired. The Summer spirit gave up for now and looked at Jack with a very perverted grin, looking the shaken teen up and down."I'll be seeing _you _next time," he purred and _winked! _Jack was frozen in disgust as he watched the enemy disaooear in flames. Jacob came rushing at his side and grabbed onto both of his shoulders.

"Are you okay?," he asked in concern. Jack looked at him with innocent eyes before responding, "Jake, that guy is _freaky."_

**ME: Continue? I am not sure what the heck I just wrote so I do not know-  
**

**JACK: Jackie! Why did you let HIM in!**

**ME:(Raises eyebrow) Who Jack?**

**DEREK: Oh dear Jack! Where are you dear Jack!**

**ME:(Gasps) Oh no! Run Jack! RUN!**

**JACK:(Flies away, but fire whips grab him)**

**JACK: HELP!**

**DEREK:There you are, my bride!  
**

**ME: Derek! Let him go, he's MINE!**

**DEREK:(Cackles and runs off with Jack screaming)**

**JACK: HELP MEEEEE!**

**ME:Jacob!**

**JACOB:(Appears) What?!**

**ME:Derek has Jack!**

**JACOB:Not for long!(Flies after them)**

**ME: Okay um, Review please! **

***POP***


End file.
